TheUsual
by Bombshellstyle
Summary: Cheryl Blossom, Jughead Jones, Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper and another awake one morning in an unfamiliar room. Mystery after Mystery, this unlikley team is actually not doing too bad. Well, not yet.


. : ｡༉‧.. : ｡༉‧.

**Cheryl Toni **

. : ｡༉‧.. : ｡༉‧.

Cheryl Blossom didn't like mornings, in fact, she rather hated them. How could anyone enjoy getting taken away from a beautiful slumber by a loud beeping noise? She never understood Toni's love for mornings, but she admired it. Some days she would awake to find Toni all dressed and ready to go while she herself hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Toni was always the first one awake out of the two of them, just not today.

Cheryl opened her eyes slowly, not ready to face the sunlight. When she finally opened them she saw Toni beside her, fast asleep. _odd._ she thought to herself. Weirdly enough, today she actually felt like getting out of bed rather than wanting to stay cuddled up under the covers like she always did.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the night before, she and Toni had had a girls night, doing nails, make up and more fun things. She remembered them staying up super late since there was no school today due to a teachers conference.

Cheryl was still smiling as she sat up in the bed, stretching her arms out wide. she sighed happily, looking at Toni, then casually looked around her room.

Wait, her room. She and toni fell asleep last night in _her bed. In her room. _This room that they were currently in, was most definitely _not her room. _

"Tee Tee!" Cheryl cried, shaking her girlfriend awake. "What is it?" Toni asked groggily.

"Where are we?!" Cheryl demanded. Toni yawned. "We fell asleep in your room, remember?" Toni tried to remind her.

"Yes, well, this isn't my room. Look around. It kinda looks similar to my room, but it isn't!" She told Toni.

"Wait what?" Toni shot up, now sitting on her pillow. "Where _are _we?" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "That's what I asked you, Tee Tee!"

Cheryl got out of bed, tossing the red comforter aside. She slid her feet into two deep red slippers that she'd never seen before.

"Cheryl, we fell asleep in your room, how are we now in some random room neither of us regognize?" Toni panicked slightly.

"Well it is a very nice room, like a luxury hotel. But how the heck did we get here?" Cheryl stepped up to a row of big drapes and sweeped them aside to see a breathtaking view, there was a forest right outside, a huge fountain and a shimmering lake of fresh blue water.

"By the looks of it, We're on the third story." Toni remarked.

"Well, what do we do? I mean; we have no idea what this place even is, do we step into the hallway or stay here? And how do we even know we're safe here?" Cheryl worried.

Toni sighed, "We should call someone, like 911 and tell them we're stuck in an unknown location." Cheryl nodded.

She looked everywhere, but her phone was no where in sight. in fact, neither was Toni's.

"Okay babe, don't panic. Let's just sit in this bed. We don't know what could be in those halls, so we shouldn't go out. Lets just sit on the bed and stay quiet for a while until we think it's safe to start moving around." Toni proposed. Cheryl once more just nodded.

. : ｡༉‧.. : ｡༉‧.

**Betty Jughead**

. : ｡༉‧.. : ｡༉‧.

Betty opened her eyes with a smile, she was with Jug. That always made her smile. She loved mornings with him. She peacefully stayed still for a while, waking up more and more.

_What did we even do yesterday? _She wondered, what had she and Jug done yesterday night anyway? And which house were they in?

Then Betty remembered. She hadn't been with Jughead yesterday night. She had been studying.

She sat up quickly, Wondering how they were together now if they weren't last night when she realized something more, she didn't recognize the room they were in. It was far bigger than either of theirs, and it looked like a 5 star hotel room.

"Jug!" she Whisper shouted, shaking him awake. He groaned, he wasn't a morning person, and just smiled when he saw her face, not noticing their current setting.

"Morning beautiful." he said, grin on his face. Betty did not return the smile.

"Jug where are we? And how are we together? Last night i studied. We never saw each other. And since when do we sleep in 5 star hotel rooms?" She said, fast.

"Hold up, what?" He got up slower than she had but still had the same general reaction. "I- I don't know. Where are we? Betty how do we know we're safe?" He looked panicked.

Betty shook her head. "I don't know! Don't ask me, I'm as confused as you are!" She spluttered. He held her protectively. "Stay still." He told her. "We don't know anything"

She obeyed. They stayed siltent and still.

. : ｡༉‧.. : ｡༉‧.

**:$ :) :P :D XD**

. : ｡༉‧.. : ｡༉‧.

I woke up, cursing at the stupid birds for waking me up. I took the pillow and covered my ears with it. Ugh and this pillow is too soft. Where's my nice firm one? I reached out for it, head still buried in my pillow.

Uuuugh where was it? I finally put my head up to grab the damn thing. That's when i realized i wasn't in my room.

Now, Riverdale is a place of great mystery, and has been known as one since the death of Jason Blossom. And it's only ever gone downhill from there. We had friend turning against friend, parents killing children, Teachers dealing drugs, Loved ones joining gangs, said gangs breaking up and constantly getting put back together, serial killers who end up being the girl next door's dad, crazy journalists turning out to be FBI agents, and more.

"More" being grown-ass men dressed as board game characters, crazy drugs called Jingle Jangle and Fizzle Rocks and of course who could forget crazy farm cults who turn out to be secretly harvesting organs. Yeah, and to think we used to be this happy lil town where nothing ever happened.

Well THAT went down the drain.

Anyway, I was nothing but downright irritated when I realized I was in an unknown room that I've never been in before on a school-free day where I could be relaxing. Heads up, if you decide to kidnap me, consider a school day to do it, preferably May 4th, When I have that big math exam.

As I was saying, all I wanted was a peaceful day off school. I hopped out of bed, determined to get my free day back. I looked around the room, it was pretty nice, I could just stay in here all day, it had a pretty sweet tv.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, opening the first door I saw, which turned out to be a closet. Inside was a dress on a mannequin that was my size. The note on it said to put it on and go downstairs to the breakfast table.

Oh _hell naw._ I was NOT wearing that itchy thing first thing of my free day.

Whatever siko brought me here and expected me to wear that can kiss my ass.

But I was curious about the whole breakfast table thing, so I decided to open the next door I saw, which was a hallway. Cool. I walked down the hall and saw some stairs. Maybe I should've gone down those stairs, but then again there was probably someone waiting to murder me down there, so instead I continued walking down the hall.

I came to a nice door, and sor-RY if you think this was a stupid thing to do, but I opened the door. I 'm telling you, if you dare inturuot my sleep i will proceed to give zero f*cks.

When opened up the door I saw a room similar to mine. This one had two teens on the bed.

"Hey. Are you guys hostages?" I asked casually. What? Being straightforward is a good thing. Really.

The girls looked at each other and stayed silent. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, I'm not a serial killer. I'm far to short to be a serial killer or a kidnapper for that matter. And even if I was, I wouldn't take children on their day off. That's just next level evil." I said, leaning against the door frame.

"My day has been complete crap and I haven't even been awake ten minutes yet. First some loud-ass birds decide to wake me up, and then I realize I've been kidnapped on my DAY OFF no less, then this kidnapper dude expects me to wear this dress to breakfast and the notes all like, "Wear this" and i'm all like, "Naw that shits itchy" and I walk out and then I come here to find these two girls, aka you guys, who won't even talk to me." I ranted.

Listen, I know I may seen a bit overwhelming, especially to someone who's probably just been kidnapped but as I said, I give zero f*cks. Plus, what am I supposed to do? Sit in that bed all day? No way, I wanna know what's happening. And I want to write an article about it, I wanna becomes as good of a writer as my beanie loving pal.

"So, you gonna tell me your names?" I asked. Wait, a good journalist records details. One of these girls has pretty red hair, and the other had brown hair with some pink in it.

"Who are you?" The brown haired one asked me. "She's nobody. She's a nobody if she doesn't know who I am." The red haired one said.

"I'm a weirdo." I told them. "Who are you?" they looked at each other once again.

"i'm cheryl. cheryl blossom."

"Topaz. Toni Topaz."

"Bond. James Bond."

(Okay, that one was me)

"Fine, if you must know, my name is Jones.

Jellybean Jones."


End file.
